Uma Loucura de Verão
by Lika Slytherin
Summary: Imagina passar as férias de verão na casa de desconhecidos?Agora some a isso encontrar por lá a criatura q vc mais detesta no mundo!Já da p imaginar o q Draco e Gina vão passar nessa Loucura de verão,não?
1. Chapter 1

Uma Loucura de Verão

CAPÏTULO I

Finalmente, férias de verão!Nada melhor do que voltar pra casa depois de tanto tempo trancada naquela escola. Tudo bem, Hogwarts era um lugar legal, mas esse ano definitivamente foi especialmente complicado.

O trio maravilha esteve mais misterioso do que nunca, ela até se meteu com eles em uma aventura. Mas mesmo assim não se sentia fazendo parte deles, até porque se não tivesse quase os obrigado a deixa-la ir ao Ministério Gina teria sido jogada para trás, como sempre.

Esse ano também foi repleto de detenções, E para completar seu namoro de cinco meses com Miguel Córnertinha acabado por causa de uma corvinal idiota que ele dizia estar apaixonado, Gina naum poderia estar mais revoltada depois disso tudo, mas decidiu que iria melhorar seu astral nessas férias, a sim, ela iria...

Tinha acabado de chegar na estação, estava dando adeus para aquele, que no seu ponto de vista, fora o pior ano em Hogwarts. Muitos alunos eufóricos corriam para fora do trem, se despedindo dos amigos, ela por outro lado, se despedia de si mesma, "_Agora vai ser diferente, vou deixar de ser essa garotinha estúpida a quem todos estão acostumados_" pensou a menina que era carregada pela multidão.

-Gininha, minha filha! - Foi a voz de Molly que a tirou dos seus pensamentos...A mãe estava acompanhada de dois homens bem grandes de terno, provavelmente, seus seguranças. Desde que Artur foi nomeado o novo Ministro da Magia, ninguém mais da sua casa saia sem um daqueles "guarda-roupas" do lado.

-Mãe! - Saudou a menina abraçando a mãe.- Cadê os outros?

-Bem, Rony e Mione já foram paro carro, e Harry teve que acompanhar seu pai até o ministério.

-Uhn...Mãe Será q eu poderia me despedir da Rebeca um minuto?

-Claro, Gin, mas seja rápida!

-Sim, mãe! - A menina se afastou da mãe, correndo ao encontro da amiga, mas foi impedida de seguir seu caminho, pois nesse exato momento esbarrou em alguém e caiu no chão.

-Hey, olha por onde anda, Weasley!

- Desculpa , Malfoy, eu não te vi! - Desculpou-se a menina que levantava e ajeitava as vestes.

- Tome cuidado da próxima vez, essas vestes valem mais do que todo seu armário junto.-disse ríspido, também se levantando.

Ela apenas o fitou, mantendo os olhos firmes, "_Nossa, como ele é irritante_!"

- Ta bom, agora me de licença, por que eu tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ficar ouvindo suas provocações.-Se virou e continuou seu caminho.

- Que garota mais arrogante, tinha que ser uma Weasley. - Falou para os dois meninos ao seu lado e continuou seu caminho.

- Beca! - Gina pulou para dar um abraço na amiga que o correspondeu.

- Gin, ai menina, vou sentir tantas saudades suas! -Disse a pequena loira que abraçava Gina fortemente. Se uma coisa boa aconteceu com Gina esse ano, foi os novos amigos que conquistou, e Rebeca com certeza foi uma das amigas que mais ajudou com tudo que ela passou, não saberia imaginar como seria se "Beca" não estivesse ao seu lado.

- Tem certeza que você não quer ir para Toca comigo? - Perguntou a ruiva se desvencilhando do abraço.

-Não posso, caso você não lembre, também tenho irmãos que estão loucos pra me ver, e minha mãe nunca permitiria, não agora com essa loucura toda.-Realmente, o mundo mágico estava um caos. Os rumores do inicio da guerra começaram a deixar todos muito preocupados, ninguém mais confiava em ninguém.

- Tem razão, mas se quiser, sabe onde a minha casa fica!Vai ser um prazer te receber por lá!

- Tenho certeza que sim! - Riu a menina dando um último abraço na amiga e começando a caminhar pra longe.

-Vê se escreve!

- Vê se responde! - Ambas riram e seguiram seus rumos.

...ooooO Ooooo...

A Toca estava vazia naquela noite, todos os homens da casa estavam ocupados com alguma coisa relacionada ao ministério, menos Gui e Carlinhos que estavam longe demais para saber do que se tratava toda aquela loucura.

- Gin desça para o jantar! - Foi Hermione quem a chamara, desde que Mione começou a namorar Rony, passava todos os verões com eles, pelo menos por um mês, depois levava Ron pra algum canto do globo, os pais de Mione estavam sempre viajando.

- Só mais um minuto, Mione! - Gritou Gin em resposta, se levantando do para-peito da janela e caminhando até a escrivaninha para guardar a carta que acabara de receber. Minutos depois estava sentada a mesa com sua mãe e Hermione.

- É tão estranho essa casa vazia, nem quando vocês estão na escola essa casa parece tão silenciosa.- Foi Molly quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Queria que eles viessem pra casa pelo menos pro jantar.-Disse Hermione num tom meio triste. - Maldita guerra! - Foi a primeira vez que ela tirou os olhos do prato a noite toda. Não sabiam ao certo mais estavam sentadas a mesa a bastante tempo.

- O pior ainda nem começou, quero ver quando essa guerra realmente estourar, não acredito que os veremos por um bom tempo.-Comentou Gina deixando o prato de lado.

-Eu queria poder estar ao lado deles resolvendo tudo isso agora. Mas Dumbledore disse que era melhor eu ficar aqui com vocês!

Uma lágrima solitária caiu do rosto de Mione que voltou a encarar seu prato. Gina se levantou nesse momento, não podia ver a amiga sofrer, viu sua mãe abraçar Hermione afim de impedi-la de chorar, mas o efeito foi totalmente ao contrário. Gin apenas deixou a mesa e foi pro seu quarto, sem falar mais nada.

Caminhou pesadamente até seu quarto, foi a até a escrivaninha e pegou a carta que tinha decidido ler mais tarde. Deu um leve suspiro, abriu a grande janela de seu quarto e se sentou no para-peito admirando a linda noite que se fazia lá fora. Abriu a carta que tinha um símbolo diferente de todos que já vira e se surpreendeu.

"_Pequena menina Weasley,_

Sei que você deve estar se perguntando o porque dessa carta, infelizmente, não posso te responder agora, mas espero ter bastante tempo durante esse verão para faze-lo. Espero que seus pais já tenham falado de mim para você, caso ainda não, acho que causei sérios problemas para Molly, então, peça perdão à ela por mim.

Diga a seus pais que sinto muita saudade deles e que gostei muito deles terem me procurado, depois de todos esses anos, para cuidar de você.

Estamos aguardando, ansiosamente a sua chegada.

Com carinho.

Tio Richard Kiltter" 

Gina leu e releu a carta umas mil vezes, não acreditando e também não entendendo uma palavra ali escrita."_Como seria possível! Nunca_ _ouvi falar que tinha um tio chamado Richard, ou melhor, nem sabia que tinha um tio, e agora ainda por cima,vou passar o verão com um estranho!" _Não era possível, não queria acreditar que era. Tinha que esclarecer aquilo com sua mãe, mas não agora, o clima lá embaixo estava péssimo, resolveu dormir e esquecer aquilo. "_Provavelmente deve ser uma brincadeira dos gêmeos" _Por mais que nem ela mesma acreditasse nessa hipótese, era o único jeito que conseguiria dormir aquela noite. Levantou, vestiu o pijama e ficou a noite toda acordada olhando para o teto do seu quarto.

...ooooO Ooooo...

N/A: Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...Pessoas lindas que estão lendo essa minha tentativa...Frustrada...de tentar fazer uma fic...plix, me digam o que vcs acharam...sei q o cap. Ta curto e tal, mas na medida q a fic for se desenvolvendo as coisas vão melhorar

Só posso dizer q to MTO animada com essa fic...e cheia de idéias...então... Galera, deixa um review aí, p/ dizer o q taum axando, pq se axarem um lixo (coisa q minha beta insiste q naum tah rsrsrs) eu posso parar! Mas se tiver legal, quem sabe os caps ateh aumentam consideravelmente?

Bem...o Poder eh de vcs!

E CLARO!Quero mandar um super, hiper, mega, ultra beijo pra Tataya que ta betando essa fic, pq se naum fosse por ela, jah teria desistido...Vlw beta lindaaaaaaaa! 

N/B: Gostaría de pedir perdão a todos vcs, pq se sou eu quem beta a fic, vcs podem encontrar alguns errinhos, já q gramática não eh ponto forte. Mas a Lika tah escrevendo uma fic mto fófis p/ vcs, entaum desconsiderem meus erros! rsrsrs

Um super bjinhu dessa dodói metida a beta, Tataya Black


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-Me esperando?-Perguntou ao entrar na sala, fazendo a mulher a sua frente pular da cadeira.

-Draco, meu filho, que susto!-Disse levantando-se da mesa de jantar caminhando para junto do filho.

-O jantar será só para nós dois?-Perguntou indiferente.

-Achei que você preferiria assim, deve estar cansado da viagem de volta da escola, e também, tenho assuntos particulares para tratar com você.- Ele revirou os olhos, Narcisa podia perceber que ele estava tentando esconder o que realmente sentia.

Depois que Lúcio fora preso, a casa vivia vazia, e por mais que ele nunca tivesse sido exemplo de paternidade, Draco sentia sua falta. Ela caminhou até o filho, acariciou os fios loiros, afim de espantar a tristeza quase imperceptível do rosto do rapaz, mas ele apenas se afastou.

-Eu não sou mais uma criança, mãe! - Disse na tentativa, em vão, de se mostrar forte. Narcissa apenas sorriu.

-Claro! Você não é mais uma criança.- Disse numa afirmação falsa.- Vamos nos sentar para jantar.- Caminhou de volta para a mesa.

-Eu não quero jantar! - Protestou como um menino mimado que não consegue o que quer.

-Draco Eduard Malfoy, sente-se agora nessa cadeira para jantar, preciso conversa com você - Ele murmurou alguma coisa que Narcissa, com certeza, não entendeu.

O jantar correu naturalmente, nenhum dos dois falou nada a noite toda. O silêncio era cômodo. Trocaram alguns olhares durante a noite, mas nunca palavras. Depois que os elfos tiraram os pratos, anunciando o término do jantar, Draco fez menção a se levantar, mas foi impedido por Narcisa que quebrou o silêncio.

-Recebi uma carta da sua tia Wanda ontem.- Falou sem nem olha-lo nos olhos, continuou lendo um papel que tinha acabado de pegar.

-Tia quem!

-É uma irmã do seu pai.- Disse simplesmente.

-E como eu nunca ouvi falar dessa mulher?- Perguntou num tom de irritação, fazendo a mulher olha-lo nos olhos pela primeira vez depois de sentados a mesa. Ela o analisou por alguns minutos, provavelmente decidindo se iria explica-lo ou não, mas optou por adiar um pouco, voltou-se para o papel e disse:

-Seu pai e ela brigaram a muitos anos, depois disso, ela sumiu e só se comunicava por meio de cartas, mas seu pai nunca as respondia, jurou que nunca mais iria falar com ela. – Narcisa notou a expressão de confusão no rosto do filho, mas ela cortou o assunto, impedindo o garoto de fazer as perguntas que ele tanto ansiava pelas respostas. - Mas esqueça esse assunto, não é sobre isso que eu quero falar com você.

O menino se revirava na cadeira em frente a loira estava incomodado, "_Wanda? Por que eu nunca ouvi falar dela_!", mas afastou esses pensamentos em quanto sua mãe continuava a falar.

-Bem, ela me escreveu perguntando como nós estávamos, que sentia saudades e queria muito te conhecer.

-E...?

-E eu mandei uma carta hoje de manhã perguntando se ela não gostaria de passar as férias de verão com você, ela disse que será maravilhoso e que uma carruagem vem te buscar no final de semana.

-O QUÊ? - Gritou ficando de pé.- Como assim eu vou passar o verão com uma mulher que eu nem conheço?- "_Ela só pode estar maluca, ou aqueles malditos elfos colocaram fire wisk no suco dela!"_

-Draco, você vai e ponto final.

-Você só pode estar maluca, meu pai nunca permitiria...

-Ele não sabe, e nem precisa saber! - Narcissa provavelmente iria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas foi impedida por um Draco histérico.

-E você ainda acha que EU vou! Você perdeu completamente o juízo, eu NÃO vou e pronto.- Disse rispidamente socando a mesa.

-Você vai, ninguém te deu direito de escolha.- Disse firmemente também se levantando.-Vai ser melhor para você.

Draco ficou sem ação, abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Sempre se sentia vulnerável perto da mãe, talvez por ela conhece-lo tão bem, mais do que ele mesmo, ou simplesmente pelo fato dela sempre o surpreender.

Narcissa era uma mulher de poucas palavras e que se mostrava submissa ao marido, mas só quem a conhecia bem sabia que era tudo fachada, ela sempre foi firme, astuta e corajosa, uma verdadeira Black.

Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos até que o garoto finalmente conseguiu fala.

-Por quê? Meu pai nunca permitiria, a cerimônia será daqui algumas semanas.- Falou num tom mais calmo e voltou a se sentar, Narcisa caminhou até o filho ficando de joelhos a sua frente.

-Draco querido, esse mundo está uma loucura, eu só estou fazendo o que acho melhor para você, me entenda, você vai estar mais protegido na casa de sua tia.

-Mas...

-Você é diferente dele, filho, você não merece segui-lo como se ele fosse um espelho. Você é melhor que isso.- Ela agora segurava as mãos do loiro.- Eu quero te dar o direito de escolha. Fique com sua tia por uns tempos, se quando você voltar ainda quiser seguir esse caminho eu não contestarei. - Ele apenas assentiu e voltou a encarar a mãe.

-Mas ele te mataria se descobrisse.- A mulher agora ria divertida.

-Hahaha...Fique calmo, deixa que do Lúcio cuido eu. Provavelmente ele vai tentar assassinar alguns dementadores quando o avisar, mas depois eu o convenço que é melhor assim.-Ela deu uma piscada para o filho que agora sorria.

Narcisa era a única mulher no mundo que o fazia sentir-se assim, livre para demonstrar seus sentimentos. E ele sabia que esse efeito não era causado só nele, seu pai também parecia outro homem ao lado dela, não deixava de ser o ríspido e frio Lúcio, mas se tornava bem mais suportável.

-E você vai contar para onde eu vou?

-Hahaha... Ficou louco! Aí sim ele me mataria. Vou dizer que você foi passar uns dias na Europa, na casa de um primo meu. Agora...- Ela disse se levantando.- Vá para o seu quarto, comece a ajeitar suas coisas e nunca, de maneira nenhuma, fale para onde você vai, para ninguém.

-Quanto mistério!

-Acredite meu filho, tem mais coisas por traz disso que você nunca irá saber.- Disse virando-se e caminhando para fora da sala, deixando para traz um Draco muito confuso.

...ooooO Ooooo...

Gina não conseguiu dormir aquela noite, estava sem entender o fundamento daquela carta. "_O que esse tal de Richard quer comigo? E quem é ele?"_ Se revirava na cama, olhou para o relógio, já eram três da madrugada, visto que não conseguiria dormir, levantou-se e foi até a cozinha.

Chegou e viu a luz acesa, deu um passo a frente e se sentiu puxada por alguém que lhe tapava a boca.

-Shhhh...Sou eu, Harry.- Pode reconhece-lo pelos olhinhos esmeraldas a sua frente.

-Harry! Tá maluco! O que faz acordado essa hora?- Levou a mão ao peito, tinha se assustado, não esperava encontra-lo ali aquela hora.

-Oh, Gin, te acordei? É que chegamos quase agora do ministério, não estava conseguindo dormir.

-Você não foi o único, o que aconteceu!

-Você sabe... os problemas de sempre...- Gina viu o quão cansado e abalado ele parecia, que preferiu não perguntar detalhes do que tava acontecendo, apenas passou a mão no rosto do rapaz como se fosse uma forma de conforta-lo.

-Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe!.- O menino pegou sua mão, e instantaneamente puxou-a para um abraço, apertou-a forte contra seu corpo. O coração dela batia mais rápido, a respiração começava a falhar. Não tinha mais aquela paixonite pelo moreno, mas ele estava tão perto, o cheiro dele começava a deixa-la tonta.

Depois de alguns minutos abraçados, ele a soltou devagar, acariciou seus cabelos e se afastou.

-Gin, nunca deixa de ser assim, ta! Sua inocência e esse seu jeitinho de que acredita em finais felizes, são umas das suas virtudes que eu mais admiro.

Ela deu um sorrisinho sem graça "_Ele acabou de me chamar de criança, mas foi de um jeitinho tão fofo!"_

_-_Acredite Harry, posso ainda ser "inocente".- Disse fazendo aspas com as mãos.- Mas deixei de acreditar em finais felizes a muito tempo .Só digo que vai dar tudo certo, porque confio nos que estão lutando para que isso aconteça.

-Não diga isso Gina, são pessoas com seus sonhos que mudam o mundo. São as pessoas que acreditam nos finais felizes que fazem toda a diferença na história.

Ela pensou em dizer que ele estava errado, que as pessoas que acreditam que tudo vai dar certo, são as que mais se machucam. Queria dizer que ela tinha sofrido muito por isso e que nunca mais iria acreditar nessas mentiras estúpidas que as pessoas inventam para se sentir melhor. Mas preferiu não, ele estava muito abalado para ser contrariado, apenas concordou.

-Talvez você tenha razão, Harry.-Disse caminhando até a geladeira e pegou um copo d'agua, viu o moreno sentar na mesa e olhar para um ponto fixo.- Ouvi dizer que vocês ficaram , pelo menos essa semana de férias aqui, é verdade?

-É sim, Dumbledore acha que será bom ficarmos aqui um tempo, "apenas como adolescentes" como ele disse. Falou que estamos precisando de um pouco de diversão para podermos enfim ajudar.

-Mas ele tem razão.- Disse sentando-se ao lado do rapaz.- Prometo que meus irmãos irão afastar essa sua carinha triste essa semana. Você sabe como eles são, vai ser bom ter você em casa.

-Gin, tenho certeza que seria maravilhoso, se eu conseguisse não pensar no fato de que pessoas inocentes estão morrendo pela nossa demora.- Ele soou um pouco ríspido, não com intenção, mas estava muito bravo com Dumbledore por trata-lo como se ele fosse uma criança.

Gina sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando ele disse que pessoas inocentes estavam morrendo, ficou sem ação. "_Será que ele acha que é culpa dele!"_

_-_Harry, não é culpa sua, Dumbledore tem razão, você precisa espairecer um pouco, se ficar assim, não será útil para nada.

Ele apenas assentiu e encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Gina, parecendo uma criança que precisa de consolo.

-Fico feliz por você estar aqui, Gin. Talvez você tenha razão.

Ela não pode deixar de corar, ele estava deitado no seu colo agora, e falando que estava feliz por ela estar ali. Tinha prometido para si que melhoraria seu astral naquelas férias, estava conseguindo.

-Vou estar sempre aqui, Harry. Os amigos são para isso certo!

Ele riu, se levantou e deu um beijo na bochecha da menina, que sentiu seu rosto queimar.

-Certo!Gin, alguém já te disse que você fica linda quando esta com vergonha!- Falou passando a mão pelo rosto da menina, que corou mais.

-Harry!- Ela sorriu para ele.- Você sabe que é involuntário...

Não pode terminar a frase, nesse momento ele a puxou delicadamente, pousando seus lábios nos dela. Foi tudo muito inesperado, ele não a beijava com desejo, era mais uma forma carinhosa, foi um simples toque de lábios, que ela correspondeu e se afastou.

-Desculpa Gin, é que...

-Esquece Harry tá tudo bem, agora... Uhn...,Seria melhor você voltar para o seu quarto, imagina se alguém vê a gente aqui! Ai sim, seria uma situação para se preocupar.- Falou com um sorriso sincero nos lábios, que foi correspondido pelo moreno.

-Tem razão Gin.-Disse levantando-se e puxando a menina para ajuda-la a se levantar.-Obrigada por tudo, viu!

-Que isso, Harry! Amigos são para isso, afinal, é reconfortante ver você sorrir. Juro que farei de tudo para te ver feliz, pelo menos nessa semana.- disse dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do rapaz e se virando para sair da cozinha.- Boa noite e até amanhã!

-Boa noite!

"_Deus, eu realmente não queria ser o Harry agora, tadinho, tem todo o peso no mundo nas suas costas, vendo assim, meus problemas parecem tão insignificantes, me ajude a ajuda-lo, por favor"._

Foi o que ela pediu antes de pegar no sono.

...ooooO Ooooo...

N/A:Prontooooooo...postei o cap 2, eu adoro esse cap. Acho mto bonitinhu, bem espero de coração q vcs estejam gostando, e que deixem reviews, nem que seja pra dizer q ta mto ruim...plix!

Bjks no coração de tds VCS!

N/B: Ai, eu gosto desse cap! Mto fófis, até a parte H/G... Eu quero D/G, eu quero! Rsrsrs

Tataya Black

Claro quero agradecer a todas q me deixaram reviews…tanks, vcs fizeram uma criancinha feliz…XD

**Agradecimentos**

**Estrelinha G.M-**Brigadu fofa, por deixar minha primeira review, vc num tem idéia de como foi importante...espero q tenha gostado de cap.

**July Slytherin-**Migaaaaaaaaaaa...ai fico tão feliz por vc estar orgulhosa deuOlhos brilhando...te adoro miga linda, se naum fosse por vc eu nunca teria começado a escrever essa fic, brigadu pelo apoio!Vc eh louca, mas eu t amu...rsrs

**Lou Malfoy-**Que bom que vc gostou, vc naum sabe como isso me deixafeliz, a idéia eh meio louca, mas promete(pelo menos, eu espero)mto obrigada, viu!Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

**Naty-**Ta ai, o que achou?espero que tenha gostado...vlw por perder seu tempo lendo minha fic...brigadu!

Pessoas lindaaaaas!Poxa, deixa uma reviewzinha pra eu, num custa nada eh soh aperta esse botanzinho ai em baixo...esse ai...escrito Go...esse msm...soh aperta escrever e vc fará um sorriso nascer...XD...q tosco...autora louca...deixa pra la...

Bjks no coração!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Draco não conseguiu fechar o olho nem uma vez naquela noite, a conversa com sua mãe passava como um filme na sua cabeça, estava procurando respostas paras suas perguntas, mas nada do que Narcisa havia dito o ajudou.

Cansado de tanto pensar, e já conformado de que não iria dormir aquela noite, se levantou e caminhou até a sua escrivaninha, pegou um caderno e uma capa grande preta. Agora, já sentado na cama, puxou para fora da capa um pedaço de madeira, que era tingido de preto,com o objeto todo para fora , dava para ver que se tratava de um violão muito singular, nele tinha o desenho de uma serpente que aparentava andar pelo instrumento, suas cordas eram pratas, brilhantes, era realmente um objeto encantador.

Ele agora tinha o caderno aberto ao seu lado, o violão estrategicamente pousado no seu colo, Draco começou a acariciar suas cordas e sussurrar palavras no mesmo ritmo da melodia que saía do instrumento.

_**"Sempre precisei de um pouco de atenção** _

_**Acho que não sei quem sou Só sei do que não gosto**_

**_E destes dias tão estranhos  
Fica a poeira se escondendo pelos cantos_**.

_**Esse é o nosso mundo:**_

_**O que é demais nunca é o bastante**_

_**E a primeira vez é sempre a última chance**_

_**Ninguém vê onde chagamos**_

_**Os assassinos estão livres, nós não estamos..."**_

Depois de longos minutos ao lado de seu violão, tocando, cantando e escrevendo suas musicas, ele se sentia mais leve. Era sempre assim, conseguia expressar todos os seus sentimentos em forma de música, nunca conseguiu conversar com ninguém sobre suas emoções, mas ao lado de seu violão tudo era mais simples, ele era o único que o entendia, o único que não o julgava por suas escolhas, ele era totalmente sincero para com o menino.

Sim, era assim que ele se sentia, como um menino que necessita de atenção, e "eagle", como apelidou seu instrumento, era o único que estava perto em todos os momentos, só para ouvi-lo, sem pedir nada em troca.

Quando ele voltou a realidade, já estava amanhecendo, guardou o violão e o caderno. Deitou novamente na cama, agora ele conseguiria dormir, sentia-se como se tivesse tirado o mundo das costas, sentia como se nada mais importasse, fechou os olhos e dormiu tranqüilo.

...ooooO Ooooo...

O dia amanheceu agitado na Toca, afinal, estavam todos em casa, dos gêmeos até a mais nova dos Weasleys, e claro, somando Harry e Hermione, que já faziam parte da família.

Todos estavam animados, sim, por incrível que pareça, mesmo muito revoltados com Dumbledore, todos estavam rindo e brincando. Aparentemente, aceitaram que não tinha como lutar, então resolveram aproveitar tudo o que podia daquela semana.

Fred e Jorge faziam brincadeiras com o café da manhã, até o ovo saiu dançando, causando risos de todos, menos da Senhora Weasley que os lançou um olhar reprovador. Rony e Harry conversavam animadamente sobre a partida de quadribol que eles fariam mais tarde. E Gina e Hermione estavam com sorrisos bobos, só por terem todos ali, felizes, como se nada tivesse acontecendo.

-Gina, você vai jogar?

-Claro Ron, quero jogar de atacante!

-Então você fica no meu time, Gin, Rony fica com a Hermione e com o Jorge!

-Mas eu não quero jogar!

-Ah Mione, joga, você pode ficar no gol, é só pra igualar os times!

-Eu sou o quê! Tapa buraco? - Todos riram.

-Claro que não, mas por favor!-Rony fez carinha de cachorrinho, causando mais um ataque de risos em todos presentes, mas pareceu funcionar, já que Mione decidira participar do jogo.

-Tudo bem! Mas só porque não tem nada melhor pra fazer.- Disse dando-se por vencida.

-Ótimo!

-Agora, crianças,. - disse a Senhora Weasley.- todos para fora. Está um dia lindo hoje, por que vocês não vão tomar um banho no lago! - Sugeriu.

-Excelente idéia! - Disse Gina eufórica. - Vamos para o lago!

-Mas a água deve 'tá' um gelo.- Disse Rony fingindo calafrios.

-Pare de ser frouxo, irmãozinho.- Disse Jorge.- Vai ser divertido, e se você ficar com frio.

-A Hermione te esquenta.-Completou Fred sorrindo marotamente.

Hermione ficou vermelha de vergonha, e Rony vermelho de raiva, mas não pode responder poque a Senhora Weasley colocava todos para fora.

Molly tinha razão, o dia estava lindo. O sol não estava muito forte, mas brilhava radiante. Todos foram caminhado em duplas até o lago, Fred e Jorge, Hermione e Rony, Gina e Harry.

-Sabe Gin, foi muito construtiva a nossa conversa de ontem.- disse Harry quebrando o silêncio.

-É? Bem, fico feliz em ajudar.

-Sério, conversei com Rony e ele concordou, temos que aproveitar ao máximo dessa semana, não sabemos quando estaremos todos juntos, assim, de novo.- Disse parecendo muito triste. Gina sentiu um arrepio com aquilo, ele estava dando a entender que...não melhor nem pensar, claro que iria dar tudo certo. Certo?

-Harry!- Repreendeu ela.- não fale a sim. Olha, te prometo que no próximo verão estaremos todos aqui, como sempre.- Exclamou com o sorriso nos lábios.

-Bem, se a senhora diz assim, não tenho por que me preocupar, né? Afinal, quem iria contestar da nossa caçula?- Disse e abraçou a menina.- Nem o próprio Vol...uhn...você-sabe-quem teria coragem de ir contra a vontade de vossa senhoria.- ele riu divertido, o que foi estranho, como ele poderia fazer piadas sobre aquilo? Talvez porque sempre que a via sorrir se sentia mais confiante. Sempre soube da paixão que ela alimentava por ele, mas muita coisa mudou de uns tempos pra cá, eles conversavam mais, e ele se sentia totalmente à vontade com a menina, até para fazer piadas sobre seu pior pesadelo.

Ela riu, mas sentiu as mãos suarem, talvez por ele ter quase falado o nome _dele_, tinha passado todo um ano ao lado de Tom, mas vê-lo como Voldemort era tão _diferente, _mas afastou os pensamentos sobre seus próprios medos, tinha jurado que iria fazer o menino se sentir melhor, e o faria.

-Viu! Eu tenho o PODER!- Ela disse divertida, fazendo Harry cair na gargalhada,o que causou uma alegria extrema na ruiva, que agora gargalhava junto com ele.

Quando chegaram no lago todos pararam e ficaram se encarando, provavelmente porque ninguém tinha coragem de entrar primeiro, a água parecia realmente fria.

-Bem, quem será o _corajoso_ a entrar primeiro?-Ironizou Rony.

-Talvez você devesse entrar primeiro, Rony!

-Nada disso, Fred, não entro aí primeiro nem obrigado.

-A lei é do mais forte!-Exclamou Jorge com um sorriso de quem estava aprontando alguma.

-E por isso não irei, nem você, nem o Jorge, _juntos_, teriam força para me obrigar.

-Você não, irmãozinho...

-Mas a Gina sim.- Completou Fred entendendo todo o plano.

-O QUÊ! Vocês são loucos!- Tarde demais, eles já estavam com ela no colo e correndo para o lago.-SOCORRO!ALGUÉM ME AJUDA! - Ela gritava histericamente, mas não conseguiu comover o coração dos ruivos.-ME SOL...glup...glup.- Já a tinham jogado.

Todos riam, menos Hermione que tinha uma cara de reprovação para os meninos, e se dirigiu para perto do lago.

-Gi, ta tudo bem?-Gina ria.

-Ta sim, Mione, já to acostumada, disse subindo na margem.- Agora é minha vez de brincar.- Ela disse caminhando até os garotos que estavam mais atrás de Hermione. Ela correu e conseguiu alcançar Harry, e o abraçou deixando-o todo molhado.-Isso é por não me ajudar.- Caminhou até os gêmeos, que estavam distraídos, e jogou neles toda a água que tinha em seus cabelos.- E isso é por mexerem com uma Weasley muito vingativa.- Ela gargalhava da cara de frio que eles faziam, afinal, a água estava realmente gelada.

Quando a ruiva olhou para o Rony, o último que não tinha recebido castigo ainda, viu que ele estava levando um baita esporro da Hermione, ela riu, e deixou que a morena desse o devido castigo.

E foi assim, que a tarde se passou, todos rindo e brincando, pulando e jogando um ao outro no lago. Esqueceram até do jogo de quadribol, que ficou para o dia seguinte, que foi tão bom, ou até, melhor que esse.

Mas a semana, infelizmente, passou rápido, talvez pelo fato de que foi maravilhosa, e como diz o ditado, tudo o que é bom, dura pouco.

Gina construiu uma amizade muito bonita com Harry, eles agora conversam sobre tudo, até sobre o caso dele com a Cho, e o caso dela com Miguel, até mesmo sobre alguns assuntos que o menino não revelava a ninguém, só para o trio. Tinham virados mais que irmãos, sim, porque para ela, Harry, além de seu herói, como o chamava quando queria provoca-lo, era agora seu melhor amigo.

...ooooO Ooooo...

N/A: Pessoas lindas!Sei que demorei um pouquinho mas eh que tava meio sem tempo...mas ta ai...ta curtinho e não explica nada ainda da viagem, mas fiquem tranqüilos, o próximo vai ser bem maior, e prometo que assim que acabar de escrever eu posto...

Brigado por perderem o tempo lendo isso aki...adoro vcs!

**Agradecimentos**

**Estrelinha W. M.-**Como vc descobriu?((coçando a cabeça))rs.Sim, teremos 2 Malfoy's e 2 Weasley's, da pra imaginar?rs.Brigada pro ler.Bjks!

**Rafinha M. Potter-**Menina, amo suas fics e fiquei hiper,ultra, mega feliz quando vc disse que gostou.Uhn...aguarde...A casa vai tremer...rs.Bjks!

**Rebeca-**Vc achou lindo?Que fofo!Brigada por ler, tomara que tb goste desse.Bjks!

**Izabele Malfoy-**Prazer Iza, eu sou Lika(rs).Fico hiper feliz p/ vc ter gostado.Enquanto a tia Cissy, ela ta super mãezona e acho muito fofis!Continue lendo,plix!Bjks!

**Naty-**Oi!Olha a D/G vai demorar um pouquinho, mas fica trank, to tentando apressar um cadinho as coisas.Fico feliz por estar gostando.Bjks!

**Gabriellah Malfoy-**Que bom que vc gostou, deixou essa criancinha aki feliz((sorriso de orelha a orelha))Brigaduuuu!Bjks!

**Nina Malfoy-**Pronto ta ai o 3, naum tem nada d, mas prometo que o 4 sera o ultimo deles "fora da casa"((nossa parece BBB..rsrs)).Olha,fico super feliz por vc ter gostado.Mil Bjks pra vc!

Genta, mto obriga por estarem lendo...prometo que o próximo sai rapinhu...mas...depende do numero de reviews(Sim, isso subiu a minha cabeça e vou começar a chantagiar vcs tb...** Muahahahaha**!...)Por favor...reviews!É soh aperta no botãozinho ai embaixo...naum dói, eu juro...

Bjks no coração de todas vcs!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer**:Isso eh TD Meuuuuu...muahahaha...td bem... agora quem acreditou nessa louca?...Harry Potter e sua trupe eh da tia J.K, e a Mink pertence a Tataya...hauhua, brigada por me "empresta-la"!rs...bem, o Richard e a Wanda, esses sim, são meus e de mais ngm...

Capitulo 4

Draco acordou cedo, tomou café com sua mãe, sem nem comentarem sobre a conversa do dia anterior, tudo estava normal, até Narcisa falar.

-Sua tia me disse que vira te buscar quinta-feira. Parece que o marido dela pretende sair no final de semana e ela não quer deixar a casa sozinha.

Draco deu de ombros, já estava conformado de que teria que ir para casa da tal _tia_ que ele nem conhecia. Talvez sua mãe tivesse razão, seria melhor para ele, alguns dias longe daquela loucura poderia ser melhor para ele.

A semana passou tranqüilamente, sem mais acontecimentos, todos os dias ele ia passear com sua vassoura pela propriedade, e a noite ia para seu quarto para ficar tocando violão.Quinta-feira chegou rápido, ele desceu apressado para o café, tinha sido comunicado que sua tia já estava a espera-lo.

-Bom dia meu filho! - Comprimentou Narcisa.- Venha conhecer sua tia!

Ele chegou na sala e viu a tal de Wanda, ela era linda. Vestia um vestido simples, mas de muito charme, ela parecia bem nova, tinha um sorriso aberto, o que era a única coisa que traía a característica Malfoy da mulher, já que ela tinha os cabelos da cor dos de Draco, a pose de poder e os olhos cinzas.

-Bom dia, Draco! - Ela falou simplesmente se aproximando dele.- Você tinha razão Narcisa, ele é a cara do Lúcio!

-Bom dia!- ele disse. - Você deve ser Wanda. - Ele disse estendendo a mão.

-Oh, esqueci de me apresentar, sou Wanda Killter! - disse pegando a mão do rapaz e o puxando para um abraço. Draco ficou sem reação, não estava esperando por essa atitude da mulher, ela sorriu pelo embaraço dele.- Nossa, desculpe-me, mas é que estou muito feliz em te conhecer!

Ele levantou uma das sobrancelha.- Sem problemas.- Disse um pouco receoso.

-Bem, chega de conversa, presumo que vocês terão muito tempo pra conversar na viagem.

-Sim, tem razão, Narcisa. É melhor irmos logo, teremos uma longa viagem.- Disse a mulher que se recompôs e já tinha a fisionomia fria digna de um Malfoy.

-Então, nós nos despedimos aqui mãe!

-Sim, mas fique tranqüilo, te escreverei todos os dias.Tenta se distrair nessas férias, sim!-ele assentiu.- Agora deixe eu conversar com sua tia um minuto, pode ir para a carruagem.-Ele se retirou sem falar mais nada.

-Wanda, cuida dele para mim, ele está numa fase muito difícil. Sabe como é? Você conhece Lúcio e sabe de todos os planos que ele tem para o Draco.

-Pode deixa, Cissy, cuidarei muito bem dele!

-Confio em você! - As duas se despediram e foram para fora da mansão.

...ooooO Ooooo...

A Toca estava silenciosa, todos estavam em seus respectivos quartos. Gina no pára-peito da janela admirava a lua, o céu estava muito escuro, cheio de nuvens, mas a lua tinha um brilho inexplicável, que fez com que a ruiva se perdesse em pensamentos.

Batidas na porta...

-Quem é!

-Gina, minha filha, somos seu pai e eu!

-Oh, podem entrar.-Disse caminhando até sua cama. Os pais entraram no quarto e sentaram ao seu lado na cama.

-Precisamos conversar com você, querida!

-Sim!

-Minha filha, você sabe que o mundo bruxo está uma loucura, e que nós estamos tentando ao máximo te proteger, não sabe?- Perguntou Molly enquanto acariciava o cabelo de Gina.

-Sei sim, mãe!

-Então, filha, eu e sua mãe decidimos, que será melhor pra você passar o verão longe de casa.- Gina se levantou nervosa.

-O QUÊ? Aaaaaaaahhh!- Ela exclamou com a mão na testa.Se lembrando da carta que havia recebido, estava tão empolgada durante a semana, que esqueceu completamente de pergunta sobre aquilo.- Isso tem haver com um tal de Richard, não é!- Disse ríspida e não deixou os pais responderem.- Quando vocês iam me contar? Quando esse estranho viesse me busca para passar o verão com ele? Uma pessoa que EU NEM CONHEÇO? -Gritou.

-Virgínia Molly Weasley! - Exclamou o senhor Artur - Se acalme...como você sabe do Richard?- Perguntou surpreso.

-Ele me mandou uma carta, dizendo que eu passaria o verão com ele, mas afinal, QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA? - Perguntou ainda um pouco altera.

-Virgínia sente-se...AGORA!- Era a vez de Molly gritar. Gina obedeceu se assustando com a reação da mãe.- Para começar, eu e seu pai queremos te proteger, por isso pedimos para que Richard ficasse com você nessas férias...- Gina fez menção de falar mais foi interrompida.- Ele é irmão do seu pai, fugiu há muitos anos atrás, bem antes de você nascer, e agora, ele voltou a se comunicar com a família, e nós decidimos que seria bom você aproveitar suas férias longe daqui.

-Mas mãe, eu nem o conheço...e como vocês podem confiar em alguém que fugiu de casa?

-Minha filha, - o Sr Weasley disse pacientemente - ele teve seus motivos e, independente do que tenha sido, eu confio no meu irmão e sei que ele vai cuidar bem de você.

-Mas...

-Querida, será melhor assim, fique tranqüila e tudo vai dar certo. E outra coisa, lá você poderá se divertir, você sabe que a toca vai ficar uma loucura e todos vão estar muito ocupados.

-Tem razão, mãe.- Disse com a cabeça baixa.- Afinal de contas, não pode ser tão ruim assim!

-Isso! Aposto que você ira se divertir nesse verão, agora filha, melhor começar a arrumar suas coisas, Richard vem te buscar amanhã.- Disse Molly de pé.

-Amanhã? - Perguntou Gina assustada.

-Sim, ele vem te buscar depois do almoço.-Artur se levantou e caminhou até a porta .-Durma bem querida, amanhã terá um dia cheio.

-Boa noite, minha filha.-Disse dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da menina.

-Boa noite, mãe, boa noite, pai!- Observou os dois saírem do quarto e se jogou na cama.

-esse verão vai ser muito estranho, eu sei que vai.- Falou num sussurro antes de conseguir dormir.

...ooooO Ooooo...

-Luka, de volta para casa.- Disse Wanda assim que entraram no carro.- Bem Draco, temos muita coisa para conversar e bastante horas de viagem.- Disse o encarando.- Vamos, me conte sobre você.-Encerrou com um sorriso.

-O que quer saber sobre mim, _tia?_-Respondeu frio e ironizando o tia. Fazendo com que a mulher a sua frente começasse a rir.

-Haha...Não use esse tom comigo, rapaz.- Disse docemente.- Eu inventei esse tom, e pelo que vejo, seu pai o ensinou muito bem, você está até melhor que ele.

-Como assim? -Perguntou entre dentes

-Querido, seu pai nunca foi muito bom quanto a esse jeito frio de agir quando era mais novo,o que o fez me odiar até que ele aprendesse a ser tão irônico.- Disse como se voltasse ao passado, tinha um sorriso de saudade nos lábios.- Lúcio era um bom menino, até o seu desejo de chamar a atenção do nosso pai o tornar nesse gelo ambulante.- Falou por fim, já sem seu sorriso e com uma leve sombra de tristeza nos olhos.

Draco ficou admirando-a por alguns segundos, ela parecia mergulhada em lembranças, parecia até sincera quando falou sobre seu pai ser um "bom menino" o que era impossível de se acreditar. Lúcio e bom menino não cabiam na mesma frase, a não ser com um advérbio de negação ou a palavra morte no meio. Esse último pensamento fez com que ele voltasse a realidade.

-Você se parece tanto com ele.- falou com um brilho de admiração nos olhos.-eu também tenho uma filha, sei como vocês buscam exemplo nos pais...bem...deixa pra la..., agora que "quebramos o gelo" me conta sobre você, depois prometo responder todas as suas perguntas e aposto que serão muitas, não?- ele apenas assentiu. Não que ele se sentia à vontade para falar sobre si mesmo com alguém, mas também tinha muitas perguntas, queria respostas, e acreditou que sua tia não faria nenhuma pergunta que o deixasse "embaraçado" nem nada muito íntimo.- E então, fiquei sabendo que você joga quadribol pelo time da Sonserina, eu também era do time na minha época, de que você joga?

E assim a viagem se seguiu, eles conversando sobre assuntos triviais e sempre que Draco tentava perguntar algo, ela desviava do assunto magicamente, de uma forma que nem o menino percebia, também, ela era uma Malfoy, tinha aprendido a "enrolar" as pessoas desde o ventre da mãe.

...ooooO Ooooo...

Gina acordou mais cedo do que pretendia, quatro horas da manhã, nem o sol tinha nascido ainda, mas estava ansiosa. Tentou imaginar como seria seu tio, a casa que ficaria, como seriam essas férias. Se lembrou que ficaria sozinha, que seus irmãos estariam partindo pra guerra, sentiu um vazio dentro de si, o coração apertado, iria se afastar da família, logo agora que queria tanto estar perto deles, não pode evitar o pensamento de que cada dia podia ser o último.

Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, lembrou de tudo que tinha passado com eles naquela semana, das brincadeiras, dos risos,das conversas com Harry, das artimanhas com os gêmeos, das brigas e conciliações do Rony e da Mine. Como de inesperado a lágrima caiu, e um sorriso prazeroso nasceu, tinha se divertido muito essa semana, e já estava com saudade de todo mundo, não os veria por muito tempo.

Com esse pensamento ela saiu do quarto, queria passar no quarto de cada um, olhar para cada irmão, para os amigos, só para confortar o coração, mostrando que eles estavam ali, e que quando voltasse eles ainda estariam ali.

Primeiro foi no quarto dos gêmeos, eles dormiam em uma beliche, Jorge estava em cima e dormia como se fosse um cachorro, de quatro, Fred estava mexendo as mãos pra lá e pra cá, cantando algo assim" Eu tinha uma galinha q se chamava Mary lu um dia fiquei com fome e papei a Mary lu...Mary lu...Mary lu..."Uma musica muito louca, que não consegui ouvir tudo, só sabia que a tal da Mary lu tinha cara de culatra...ou botava ovo pela babaca...não deu pra entender direito

Tentando prender a risada da cena anterior,caminhou sorrateiramente ate o quarto de Mione(Agora que o pai era ministro tinha feito um quarto pra cada um, menos pros gêmeos que insistiam em dormir juntos),a morena dormia tranqüila, tinha um sorriso discreto nos lábios, os cabelos estavam presos num coque frouxo, não demorou muito no quarto dela, foi direto para o quarto de Rony.

Rony dormia atravessado na cama, com a coberta cobrindo somente as pernas,tinha os ombros desnudos, os cabelos bagunçados, ficou admirando como ele estava mudado, agora muito mais forte, mais bonito, mas não menos protetor, sentiu um aperto por ter que deixa-lo todo o verão. Rony era o irmão que mais brigava com ela, mas era também o mais carinhoso.

Seguiu caminho para a última porta do corredor, era o quarto de Harry, a porta estava semi-aberta (como a dos quartos anteriores) ela entrou devagarzinho, para não fazer barulho, mas levou um susto quando viu a cama vazia. Levou a mão ao peito,"_Meus Deus, cadê o Harry?" _Com os olhos varreutodo o aposento, e nada do moreno, "_Não, agora não..."_

_- O _que a senhorita esta fazendo aqui?-Perguntou uma voz grossa ao pé do seu ouvido.

-Ahhhh...-Ela gritou no mesmo momento que o dono da voz colocou a mão na sua boca.

-Você que acordar todo mundo?- Disse virando-a de frente para ele.

-Harry? - Perguntou incerta.

-Não! O bicho papão. Que idéia! Claro que sou eu.

-Seu louco.- Começou a socar o rapaz.- Quer me matar de susto? - Mais socos.

-Hey, você invade meu quarto e ainda se acha no direito de me bater?- Falou tentando

disfarçar o riso.

-Eu não invadi seu quarto, vim aqui ver você. - Fez cara de cachorrinho pidão.

-Pode parando, o que faz fora da cama a essa hora?.- Sussurrou, percebeu que era realmente tarde e não queria acordar ninguém.

-Me deu saudade.- ele levantou uma sobrancelha.-Tudo bem, é que eu queria ficar perto de você, sabe amanhã você vai embora, e meus pais me expulsaram de casa, pense, talvez a gente nunca mais se veja.- Sussurrou também, num tom divertido.

-Haha...ta bom...que tal nós fugirmos pra outro lugar, baby?

Ela riu, era disso que precisava, de alguém para faze-la rir e afastar aquele sentimento de perda do seu coração.

-Agora, que historia é essa que seus pais te expulsaram de casa?- Disse puxando a menina pra sentar ao seu lado na cama, já que até agora eles estavam parados na porta.

-Eles acham melhor eu passar essas férias longe de casa, por causa...de tudo, sabe? - Disse baixando a cabeça para encostar no ombro do rapaz.

-Gi, vai ser melhor assim, olha. - Fez com que ela olhasse para seus olhos.- eu vou ficar mais tranqüilo sabendo que você esta protegida.

-Eu sei, mas não acho certo, queria poder ajudar!- Ele encostou sua testa na dela.

-Você vai ajudar ficando protegida, aposto que todos vão se concentrar melhor sabendo que você esta bem!.- Ela se levantou bruscamente.

-Por que vocês me tratam como se eu fosse uma criança?- Perguntou ríspida.

-Gi, você é um bem precioso, tanto para os seus pais, para seus irmãos quanto pra mim!- Se levantou e pegou a mão da menina.- Só queremos seu melhor. Essa guerra vai destruir muita coisa, e nós não queremos que você faça parte disso.- Ela o abraçou forte e se permitiu chorar.

-Promete que você vai voltar? Promete que nunca vai me abandonar? Por favor, promete...

-Hey...- disse se afastando-a um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos. - Eu prometo que farei de tudo para voltar,viu? E te abandonar? Gi, eu nunca seria capaz disso,você é minha caçulinha, a mocinha do meu filme, lembra? - sorriu para ela, que correspondeu o sorriso.

-Eu vou orar todos os dias por você. Que Deus te proteja! - Ele acariciou os fios ruivos.

-Agora sei que vai da tudo certo, Gi! - Ela apenas sorriu e o abraçou uma última vez aquela noite.

...ooooO Ooooo...

A mansão era realmente linda, uma versão bem mais familiar da mansão Malfoy, as flores pareciam tão ingênuas, comparadas as plantas peçonhentas que sua mãe "cultivava" ao redor da casa. O jardim vinha todo rodeado por uma cerca branca. A visão era muito bela, mesmo que fosse noite, ele imaginou como seria aquilo durante o dia, com a luz do sol a raiar.

Se deixou levar pelo perfume, inebriante, que vinha daquela bela paisagem, "_Talvez vir pra cá, não seja, de todo, uma má coisa"_

_-_Gostou da vista, querido?-Perguntou Wanda tirando-o de seus devaneios.

-Belo jardim!- Disse simplesmente.

-Bem, gostaria de levar o mérito, mas seu tio que o cultivou! - Ela sorria admirada.

-Tio?

-Não falei sobre ele? Ah, não tem problema, aposto que você vai adorá-lo! Pena que ele está fora, deve voltar só pela manhã. Vamos entrar?

-Sim, claro!-Seguiu sua tia para dentro da mansão.

-A Mink,minha elfa, vai levá-lo até seu quarto, depois você desce para jantar comigo, certo?

-Claro!- A elfa o acompanhou até o quarto.

-Aqui está, senhor!- Disse fazendo uma reverencia exagerada.

-Pode ir.- Ordenou e Mink obedeceu. Ele ficou alguns minutos parados, só admirando. O quarto era bem parecido com o seu, todo decorado com móveis tabaco e tecidos num verde musgo. Cortinas grossas e pesadas combinavam com a decoração da cama, que tinha muitas almofadas de todos os tons, escuros, de verde.

-Acertei na cor? - Ele apenas olha por cima do ombro.

-Não é tão difícil adivinhar a cor de um sonserino, não? –Ela sorriu para o rapaz que agora estava de frente pra ela.

-Bem, não! Mas espero que a decoração o agrade.Quero que você se sinta em casa.

-Já é hora de jantar? - Wanda o olhou um pouco confusa, mas depois sorriu, parecendo entender como ele devia ter se sentido "vulnerável" perante a tia.

-Não, acredito que você deve querer tomar um banho. Pedirei para Mink preparar pra você, o jantar será servido às nove, o aguardarei lá em baixo. - E saiu.

Bem, talvez ele realmente pudesse aproveitar aquelas férias. Um tempo para pensar longe de toda confusão, longe da pressão e exigências do pai, apenas ele, decidindo o futuro.

Repousou na banheira sussurrando baixo...

"**_Quero me encontrar, mas não sei onde estou_**

_**Venho procurar algum lugar mais calmo, longe dessa**_

_**Confusão e dessa gente que não se respeita**_

_**Tenho quase certeza de que eu**_

_**Não sou daqui!**_

_**Vai ver que é assim mesmo, e vai ser assim pra sempre**_

_**Vai ficando complicado e ao mesmo tempo diferente**_

_**Estou cansado de bater e ninguém abrir..."**_

E acabou adormecendo.

...ooooO Ooooo...

-Gina, acorda!

- Gianecchini? - Diz a ruiva sonolenta

-QUEM?- Ela levanta no susto.

-RONY! Isso é jeito de me acorda?

-Anh? Que jeito?Hey, quem é esse tal de Guiniquini? - Perguntou vermelho de raiva.

-Ninguém, Ron, eu tava sonhando, mas por que você veio me acordar, ainda mais tão cedo?-Ele gargalhou.

-Gi, eu vim te acordar porque nem a mãe nem o pai conseguiram...e já são mais de meio dia!

-O quê! - Ela pulou da cama.

-Isso mesmo, e o seu "tio" já está ai te esperando, para te levar pra uma prisão bem longe daqui.- Ele sorriu divertido para a irmã que exibia um semblante desesperado.

-Você ri porque não é com você.

-Gi, você sabe que isso...

-_Vai ser melhor pra mim...-_ironizou.- é, eu sei.

-Gi...

-Avisa que eu já vou descer, tá! - ele assentiu e a deixou só para que se arrumasse.

Avistou as malas ao longe, ainda não engolira a idéia da viagem. Queria tanto poder lutar, tinha aprendido como se defender, era forte, mas pela mania de proteção, mais uma vez, ela ficaria longe da verdadeira ação. Mas se era o que queriam, não tinha mais como correr."A_ceitarei meu trágico fim...oh!". _Riu do seu drama exagerado, afinal, não seria tão ruim assim, seria estranho, mas poderia conhecer melhor esse tal tio que nunca vira, e entenderia por que nunca ouviu falar dele. "_Talvez seja até divertido"... "não, será chato e entediante"_.

Se arrumou rápido e desceu, já com as malas na mão.

-Bom dia à todos! - Sorriu sincera para os presentes.Assim que foi avistada, um ruivo alto, com cabelos arrepiados, num estilo jovem que lembrava muito o do Carlinhos se levantou admirado.

-Essa é a pequena, quero dizer, já não tão pequena, Virgínia!- Perguntou estupefato. Ela sorriu envergonhada e corou.

-Uma linda menina, não? Admita, Richard, criei uma bela moça!

-Sou obrigado a concordar, Artur, mas isso por que você ainda não viu a minha pequena! -Ele sorriu e se virou para a menina.- Prazer, Virginia!

-Prazer. Richard, certo?

-Isso! Acredito que você queira me perguntar algumas coisas, não? Bem, teremos muito tempo na viagem.- Ela assentiu.

-Gina querida, sente-se, vou pegar seu prato.

O almoço transcorreu normalmente, a não ser pelas historias da infância de Artur e seu irmão, versão mais velha dos gêmeos, Richard.

-Por isso, sabia que vocês não eram adotados. - Disse para Fred e Jorge que estavam, admirados com o tio.- Sabia que isso era genético.- Todos riram.

-Mas como você conseguiu fazer para que a cara dele ficasse mudando de cor durante uma semana? – Perguntou Jorge. E Artur fez uma careta.

-Bem...

-Nada disso, Richard, não dê idéias aos meninos. Aquela foi a pior semana da minha vida. Ah, sem contar que eu tive que ir conhecer os pais da Molly assim.- Mais risos.

-Hahaha, foi realmente cômico, o pai de vocês só faltou chorar para que eu retirasse o feitiço.

-E você tirou? - Artur e Richard riram.

-Digamos que sim.

Entre essas e outras histórias, eles seguiram até a hora da despedida, onde, Molly e Hermione tinham lágrimas nos olhos, e os rapazes estavam encantados demais com o que Richard falava, pra prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa.

-Se cuida minha filha!

-Ta bom, mãe! Eu juro que vou escovar os dentes antes de dormir, não falarei com estranhos e olharei pros dois lados antes de atravessar a rua, tá! - Falou com uma falsa voz de criança e revirou os olhos depois.- Fica tranqüila, mãe, eu sei me cuidar.

Abraçou todos os irmãos e o pai, e por último...

-Se cuida, pequena!

-Por favor, não corra atrás de perigo, e se mantenha vivo ate eu voltar, ok? - ela sorriu. - Sentirei sua falta, Harry!

-Eu também, me escreve, tá bom?

-Ah é, como se você fosse ter tempo para responder. Mas mesmo assim, escreverei, saiba que estarei lá, mas meu coração vai estar aqui, com vocês! - Ele sorriu e a abraçou.

-Vamos, Gina?

-Sim claro!Adeus família. Amo vocês! - Com lágrimas nos olhos, se virou e acompanhou o tio para dentro do carro, olhou mais uma vez, e aquele aperto no coração voltou, mas dessa vez não tinha como voltar atrás, já estava a caminho, para o que seriam as férias mais loucas da sua vida!

...ooooO Ooooo...

Na mesa do almoço só se eram ouvidos os barulhos que os talheres faziam na louça.

-Hmn...Minha vez de fazer as perguntas não! - Wanda o encarou incrédula.

-Do que você está falando,querido?

-Você não achou que conseguiria me "enrolar" por muito tempo, não !

-Parece que o subestimei, então, o que quer saber?

-Por que você foi "banida" da família Malfoy?

-Bem, eu fui contra algumas regras, e, cansada de ser tratada como um trapo, fugi.-Respondeu simplesmente.

-Só por isso? O que você fez exatamente?

-Draco, você conhece as tradições que sua família tem, só que chegou uma época que eu não queria mais aceitar isso, desisti de agradar os Malfoy e resolvi ter minha própria vida.

-Como assim?

-Querido! - Colocou o prato de lado e pegou na mão do rapaz.- Será que poderíamos conversar sobre isso amanhã? Juro que esclareço todas as suas dúvidas.- Ele viu dor nos olhos dela e concordou. E eles continuaram em silêncio o resto da noite.

...ooooO Ooooo...

Virginia estava adormecida no colo do seu tio, a viagem a cansara.

-Eu gostaria de tê-la visto crescer. - Ele acariciava as mechas ruivas que estavam esparramadas pelo seu colo.- Aposto que me daria muito bem com os gêmeos.- Ele riu divertido.

-Então por que você sumiu?- Ele levou um susto.

-Pequena, te acordei?

-Não, tio, já estava acordada, agora, por que você desapareceu?

-Muitas coisas aconteceram, quando chegarmos, creio eu, você entenderá metade dos fatos.

-Mas...

-Senhor, chegamos!

-Obrigado! Vamos?- Eles desembarcaram na bela mansão dos Killter.- Wanda, querida! -Ele gritou quando adentraram pela casa.- Desça, tenho uma surpresa.

-Sim, amor, quero que você conheça alguém! – disse em cima da escada.

Richard colocou a mala de Gina no chão, que entrou na casa desamarrotando a roupa que estava amassado por ter dormido na viagem. Wanda esperou que o sobrinho chegasse perto dela e começou a descer as escadas. Gina levantou a cabeça, parou ao lado do tio e viu uma criatura loira descendo as escadas.

-Malfoy?

-Weasley?

...ooooO Ooooo...

**N/B: **Que cap graaande! Mas tá ótimo! Que cena foi aquela do Harry e da Gina, heim? Mas vocês que estão lendo não joguem pedras na Lika, essa fic eh D/G sim! Agora que estão os dois em uma mansão, praticamente sozinhos, ou eles se matam de tapas, ou se matam de beijos! Rsrs Comentem! A Lika merece!

Bju

Tataya Black

N/A:Pessoas lindas!Tipo, mil perdões pela demora, mas eh q to em ano de NIEM'S ai, sabe como eh, fica difícil...Gostaram do cap?Prometi q seria maior, e ai esta...um cap bem grandão, pelo menos comparado aos outros.

Deixa eu explicar...essa fic eh 100 porcento D/G, fiquem calmas...a parada entre o Harry e a Gina eh a amizade, pura e fofa, de duas pessoas q são quase irmãos...vcs podem falar q isso eh impossível...mas tenho um amigo assim, por isso eh em homenagem a ele q fiz essa cena, sem maldade...

Espero, de verdade, q vcs tenham gostado...

**Agradecimentos**

**Izabele Malfoy-**Oie!Não, eu naum queria te matar, ms homem q toca eh realmente td,naum!Quase entrei na fic, soh pra dar um mega beijo na boca maravilhosa, car...hmn...a tarde na toca?A sim, tb AMEI, putz, me diverti escrevendo.Pow, essa ruiva consegui td...aff...mas fica trank, ela eh soh amiga do cicatriz, num rola nada mais.Brigadão pela rvw, desculpa a demora.Bjks!

**Estrelinha W.M-**Bem, esse cap ta BEM maior, eu naum sou mto fan dele, mas serve pra da um empurrão na fic.Bom, continue comntando.Bjks!

**Lou Malfoy-**Lou, minha flor, a cissa eh realmente uma mãezona.Quanto H/G, fala serio, eles são soh amigospode ficar tranqüila.Hiper brigada pela rvw.Bjks!

**Mih ciccone-**Que lindo!Fico mega feliz por vc star gostando, qualquer reclamação, fala com a gerencia, eu naum tenho nada a v com isso...rs...zuera.Brigada por comentar!Bjks!

**TataEvans-**Quem bom q vc gostou!Isso me dedixa mto feliz, bem, eles jah estão na casa, o q achou?Bjks!

**July Slytherin-**Migaaaaa lindaaaaaaaaaaa!Sua fic ta XOW, to hiper orgulhosa da "**Porta Retrato"**( uma propaganda básica...rs).Pow, me fez lembrar das nossas conversas no msn e do fato, q se naum fosse por vc, UldV nunca existiria...Miga, hiper brigada pelo apoioo,viu!Conte comigo sempre.Te amu, flor!Bjks!

Bem, eh isso ai, num sei quando vai dar pra atualizar de novo, mas se tiver bastante rvws, quem sabe?Eh soh aperta nesse quadradinhu escrito go ai em baixo...pouw num da trabalho...eu juro...

Gente, brigado por lerem essa minha loucura...por falar nisso...Passem na minha outra fic, q eh parceria com a minha beta querida Big Hogwarts Brasil, eh, no mínimo, mto comedia...entaum...vai la, ta bem legal...

Bjks no coração!


	5. Chapter 5

_Richard colocou a mala de Gina no chão, que entrou na casa desamarrotando a roupa que estava amassada por ter dormido na viagem. Wanda esperou que o sobrinho chegasse perto dela e começou a descer as escadas. Gina levantou a cabeça, parou ao lado do tio e viu uma criatura loira descendo as escadas._

_-Malfoy?_

_-Weasley?"_

Dizem que quando se esta pra morrer, sua vida passa diante dos seus olhos, não era essa a situação, mas para ambos os jovens era o que estava acontecendo. Eles procuravam vestígios em suas mentes (talvez cansadas pela viagem) que mostrassem quando tinham concordado com aquilo. Ou será que não se deram ao trabalho de lhes perguntar?

-Que palhaçada é essa?- O loiro, estático ao pé da escada, quebrara o silencio.

Ninguém respondera, aparentemente, todos pareciam estátuas com cara de perplexidade. Wanda lançou um olhar inquisitor na direção de seu marido, que parecia agora sair do transe e apenas deu de ombros. Gina continuava a olhar o rapaz intrigada. "Será que entramos na casa errada?" Fora a única explicação plausível que conseguiu encontrar.

-Richard, que tal levar a senhorita Weasley para a sala de visitas enquanto converso com o senhor Malfoy na biblioteca? – Wanda se pronunciou de forma autoritária, o marido deu de ombros parecendo indiferente a tensão estalada no lugar. Apontou o caminhou e saiu de vista com Gina estupefata em seu calcanhar. - Draco, me acompanhe por gentileza.- Não foi necessário repetir, na mesma hora o garoto a seguiu.

Não demoraram pra chegar a biblioteca, era no corredor ao lado do grande hall de entrada. Ao entrarem Wanda apontou para Dracoum dos sofás que se encontravam bem no meio das grandes estantes e sentou-se em uma poltrona na frente do sobrinho.

-Mink! - Chamou, e achou curioso o fato do menino Malfoy parecer tão paciente, ou confuso talvez. Na realidade ela esperava um enxurrada de perguntas quando entraram no recinto, perguntas essas que não vieram. Com um estalo uma elfa apareceu ao lado de sua senhora. - Traga chá, ou o rapaz prefere outra bebida?

-Chá 'ta bom! - Foi a única coisa que pronunciou. Num estalo a elfa saiu e o silencio voltou aquele lado da mansão.

-Creio que é a hora prefeita para suas perguntas Draco.- Ele nada disse, Wanda estranhou, mas percebeu que era só uma questão de tempo, ele precisava assimilar o que ocorrera as perguntas logo viriam.

-Aqui minha senhora! - A elfa voltou e os serviu. Como se precisasse disso, logo após o primeiro gole, Draco perguntou.

-Por que um Weasley? – Wanda cuspiu um pouco do chá e prendeu o riso logo que ouviu Draco falar, não soube o motivo, mas achou a pergunta engraçada e inesperada.

-De todas, por essa eu não esperava.- Ela riu-se um pouco e se recompôs.-Porque eu o amo!

-A um Weasley? Pobre, sujo, traidor de sangue? - Draco, acima de tudo parecia incrédulo, como alguém, principalmente do seu sangue, conseguiria amar um Weasel?

-Não espero que entenda querido, ninguém nunca entendeu. - Ela fitou esperando que a expressão de quem achava tudo aquilo um absurdo se suavizasse no rosto do rapaz, mas não aconteceu. - Acho que isso também responde porque fui banida não?

-Acho que isso só me faz perguntar por quê não te internaram no St Mungus?- Perguntou com a cara mais displicente que seu rosto confuso poderia projetar.Ela riu

-Eles tentaram, mas eu fugi antes! - Ele continuava incrédulo, e tinha tantas dúvidas que não sabia o que perguntar. Apenas fitou a mulher a sua frente, tão sorridente. Uma versão Malfoy que nunca tinha visto antes. Um Malfoy que sorria sinceramente. Mas do achava antes até, achou a mulher uma louca.

-Você só pode ser louca.- E o tom que usou não foi de deboche, realmente acreditava naquilo. Mas isso não afetou o sorriso da tia.

-Bem, percebo que já aceitou o fato de eu ser casada com um Weasley.- Ela não perguntou, afirmou. - Agora vamos a outra questão. Não sabia que a jovem viria pra cá também. - Draco tinha até esquecido da outra aberração ruiva, e a lembrança o deixou irritado.- Peço desculpas, sei como é a rivalidade entre a família de vocês, mas espero que possamos resolver isso de forma civilizada.

-Você esta pensando que passarei as férias na mesma casa que aquela criatura sarnenta? - Perguntou levantando-se e alterando o tom controlado de sua voz.

-Mais respeito, por favor, você está falando da minha...(pigarro)... sobrinha.

Até pra mulher que vivera durante tantos anos sob o mesmo teto que um Weasley, o pensamento de mais uma cabeça ruiva rondando sua casa lhe pareceu perturbador, afinal, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ela era ainda uma Malfoy.

Não espera que eu viva em perfeita harmonia com...- Wanda lhe lançou um olhar de alerta.- Eles! Espera? - Draco perguntou com o quê, que dizia claramente que se a mulher respondesse que sim ele teria certeza absoluta que ela tinha grandes distúrbios mentais.

-Espero que respeite todas as pessoas dessa casa, Draco. Lembre-se, aqui não é a Mansão Malfoy, é a minha casa! - Disse dando um basta na conversa.

Wanda se levando e caminhou em direção a saída, olhou para trás e viu o jovem Malfoy voltar a sentar no sofá, aparentemente frustrado. Precisava ter uma conversa séria com Richard. "Como aquele ruivo maluco foi me arrumar isso?"

...ooooO Ooooo...

Na outra extremidade da mansão Richard oferecia a Gina um chocolate quente trazido por uma elfa, já que a menina parecia tão surpresa, por assim dizer, que não tinha forças nem para respirar.

Melhor agora querida? - Perguntou carinhoso sentando na cadeira ao lado da moça. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.- Desculpe por isso, não esperava que minha esposa tivesse visitas.

-Sua esposa? Aquela mulher é sua esposa?

-É sim! - Respondeu pomposo. - Não é linda?!- Gina lhe sorriu incrédula, como conseguia soar tão tranqüilo numa situação dessas? Aparentemente, o cara era casado com uma Malfoy e tinha outro projeto de cobra em sua casa. Como não se desesperar? - Bem, sei que não dá pra negar a pose toda Malfoy dela, mas é só pra intimidar, minha Wanda é doce como chocolate!

Gina pensou em lhe dizer que existiam chocolates dos mais variados tipos, até amargos, mas deixou passar. De alguma forma o sorriso dele lhe passou confiança, lembrava tanto Carlinhos.

-Tio, foi por isso que fugiu? - Por mais óbvio que parecesse, precisava perguntar, sua cabeça trabalhava a mil por hora. Repousou o chocolate na mesa a sua frente e voltou a encarar o ruivo sorridente.

-Não há espaço para um casal tão peculiar no seu mundo, pequena. - O sorriso se desfez dando lugar a um olhar triste e opaco. - Nunca seríamos aceitos, e olha que tentamos.

-Mas como? Como é possível que ela tenha se quer reparado no senhor?

-Assim você me ofende, Gina! – ele riu. - Não sou tão feio assim.

-Não foi isso que quis dizer. – ela se corrigiu. - Suas famílias se odeiam, não vejo como vocês poderiam se apaixonar.

-Ah, foi mais simples do que imagina me apaixonei por essa loira teimosa no primeiro momento que a vi.- Uma expressão de nostalgia surgiu no rosto de Richard quando as palavras que contavam suas lembranças saiam de sua boca, e tornava tudo tão real que Gina podia ver tudo o que ele falava, como se observasse por uma penseira. – Sabe, chovia muito naquele dia, o que não era problema pra mim, sempre gostei de chuva. Eu passeava pelos jardins de Hogwarts sem vontade de voltar pro dormitório, caminhava em direção ao lago para repousar sobre a proteção de alguma árvore, apenas pra sentir gosto da chuva.

"_Foi ai que a vi, sentada numa pedra dentro do lago, chorando compulsivamente. Não sei ao certo o que me deu, mas fui caminhando em direção a ela hipnotizado. Por um momento cheguei a pensar que era só uma ilusão, mas o soluço alto da moça me despertou, era verdade._

_Perguntei o que havia acontecido a ela assim que cheguei ao seu lado. Sem responder ela apenas se afogou em meus braços.Chorou mais e eu apenas lhe servia de conforto, não sabia o que fazer. Estávamos ambos encharcados, ela pela chuva e eu por suas lágrimas._

_Fiquei ali olhando a moça de cabelos platinados, macios como seda, até mesmo molhados. Ela de repente parou, me assustei no começo, 'será que morreu?', pensei meio aterrorizado, mas pelo visto, ela apenas percebera que chorava na frente de um desconhecido, se recompôs e me encarou._

_Soube naquela hora que estava apaixonado. Mesmo com o rosto vermelho e inchado, ela me pareceu deslumbrante. Queria abraçá-la forte e não soltá-la mais, mas indo contra todas minhas vontades ela se levantou bruscamente e saiu._

_Com dificuldade pelo peso das roupas e da água mais se foi, e eu fiquei apenas ali lhe admirando partir, totalmente estupefato, foi tão estranho._

_Bem,a partir daí comecei a rondá-la, a persegui-la, brigamos muito quando descobri quem era e ela. Nossa, como brigávamos! Mas ainda assim eu estava encantado com ela. Insisti._

_E mesmo contra suas previsões, não me afastei, pelo contrário, queria a sempre mais e mais. Bem, uma coisa foi levando a outra, e cá estamos_."

Gina parecia impressionada, com tudo, com a história, com o tio, com a força de vontade do mesmo, com o amor que brotara numa noite chuvosa. Tudo parecia a ela mais um conto, mesmo com o personagem principal ali, lhe dizendo que era real.

-Tudo bem, Gina? - Ela piscou várias vezes pra tentar assimilar toda a situação. - Precisa de mais chocolate? - Perguntou preocupado, a menina sorriu.

-Não ,eu estou bem, estou surpresa, mas bem!

-Então. -Levantou-se e ofereceu a mão pra jovem.-Vamos,quero que conheça minha esposa!

Gina lembrou então o motivo da conversa particular, havia um outro loiro na casa e imediatamente travou.Não queria encontrar com aquela doninha asquerosa nem tão cedo. Com olhar de súplica ela pediu.

-Tio, se não for pedir muito, gostaria de descansar, a viagem foi longa, espero que não fique chateado.

-Oh, não por isso! Dory! – Chamou, e rapidamente outra elfa foi ao seu encontro com um breve estalo. - Leve a senhorita pra seus aposentos, mostre-a cozinha, caso ela precise de algo. Te deixo encarregada da segurança dela, sim? - A elfa assentiu.

-Obrigada tio! Até amanhã! - E saiu com a elfa a sua frente. Esbarrou com Wanda na entrada, a loira lhe lançou um sorriso encantador, Gina apenas lhe sorriu sem graça e desapareceu de vista.

-Agora Senhor Killter... – Começou Wanda enquanto entrava nos aposentos e fechava a porta. -Que historia é essa?

-Amor da minha vida, também senti tanto a sua falta! – Richard tentou desconversar.

-Pode parando, nós temos que resolver isso, minha casa esta programada pra apenas um Malfoy e um Weasley, mais do que isso é fisicamente impossível!

-Então nós vamos desafiar as leis da física! - Ele começou a beijá-la no pescoço. - E além do mais, a casa tem seguro. - Ela riu com o comentário se entregou as caricias do marido que já a tinha nos braços e caminhava para o quarto do casal.

...ooooO Ooooo...

A elfa Dory mostrou rapidamente a casa para ruiva, e a deixou sozinha em seu quarto no final. O quarto tinha todos os móveis brancos. O que mais encantava a menina era o armário que lembrava muito o que tinha visto num conto trouxa que Hermione lhe mostrara, estava esperando que a qualquer momento olhos saltassem do objeto e ele começasse a falar. Ela riu do pensamento, fazia até sentido, estava trancada numa casa com um mostro bem ao lado. Só faltava aparecer bules e castiçais falantes.

Jogou-se na cama espaçosa coberta de almofadas. Estava cansada e atordoada, precisava dormir colocar os acontecimentos em ordem e arrumar um jeito de passar as férias sem se quer ver a alma do seu... Seu o quê, primo? Argh! Com esse pensamento assustador, a menina levantou e foi em busca de um banho frio pra espantar o sentimento de férias frustradas.

.ooooO Ooooo...

Draco permaneceu sentado imóvel,mesmo após a partida de sua tia.

Ainda não aceitava o fato de estar na casa de uma mulher desconhecida, mas a idéia estava começando a lhe parecer viável, bem, quer dizer, viável até o ponto em que duas cabeças ruivas ainda não tinham aparecido pra acabar de vez com suas esperanças de férias tranqüilas.

Só podia ser algum tipo de piada de péssimo gosto, ou algum treinamento pra ver se ele era capaz de conter instintos assassinos, ou o contrário, pra ver se ele era capaz de cometer homicídio e não se sentir "culpado".

De qualquer forma, todos os pensamentos pareciam surreais, principalmente depois da historia banal de "Eu amo um Weasley" da sua tia.

A revolta se apoderou mais uma vez de si, levantou e chutou a primeira coisa que viu, infelizmente, era uma cadeira super pesada que parecia ser grudada no chão.

-Pu!!-Xingou e amaldiçoou todas as gerações de cabeças ruivas, tanto as passadas quanto as futuras.

Frustrado Se jogou mais uma vez no sofá, que agora lhe parecia um refúgio. Massageou o pé, e um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Não conseguiria viver em paz na mesma casa que aquela criatura, isso era certo, tinha que tentar de algum modo não matá-la.

-Matá-la eu posso até tentar resistir, mas ninguém falou nada sobre me divertir as custas da ruiva remelenta. – ele disse ainda olhando para o pé dolorido.

Bem,talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido, afinal, atormentar Weasleys sempre fora um dos seus passatempos preferidos.

**N/B**: _Bem, com a volta de uma loucura de verão nós vamos nos divertir bem mais!!! Tds nós sabemos que com o livro 7 de HP as coisas ficam mais complexas pra autores d/g, pq fazer um pós-epílogo convincente naum eh mole naum!!! Mas o certo é como nossa amiga Lika aki, terminarmos as fics em andamento antes de nos aventurarmos a escrever coisas q estaum um pouco além... Nem sei pq escrevi isso aki!! Hehe_

_Voltou! Voltou! Voltou!!! Hehehe adoro quando as pessoas retomam seus projetos!!! Toh feliz, feliz, feliz!_

_Eh isso, acompanhem a fic q a lika promete q vai tentar escrever mais rápido o prox cap! Beijoks!! Ah propósito, queremos review's! _

**N/A**:_Perdão!Perdão!Perdão! Perdão!Perdão!Perdão! Perdão!Perdão!Perdão! Perdão!Perdão!Perdão!Perdão!Perdão!Perdão!Perdão!Perdão!Perdão!Perdão!Perdão!Perdão! Perdão!Perdão!Perdão! Perdão!Perdão!Perdão!_

_Espero q vcs naum tenham desistido disso aki,pq eu VOLTEI!!((Barulho dos grilos))_

_Ok,eu naum esperava uma grande recepção de qq forma!rs.O importante eh que ULV esta de volta,cap curto,mas prometo que quando voltar do carnaval posto um maior!_

_Review's pliiiixxxx!Se naum desisto de vez...rs_

_Quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo e que mandaram rvw,que foi o que me incentivou a voltar._

_Esse cap,por naum dizer a fic toda,é dedicado a vcs...Obrigada!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Regras de boa **_**Sobrevivência**_

Gina se levantou e saiu do quarto. O corredor estava muito escuro, mas ela podia jurar que havia uma sombra encostada na porta da frente.

-Então, sua família esta tão desesperada que apelou para adoção? – Ela se assustou, não precisava ser nenhum gênio pra reconhecer aquela voz arrastada e o tom arrogante. Pelo visto, seu plano de evitar o Malfoy até o fim das férias estava fadado ao fracasso.

Respirou fundo, virou na direção em que ele estava e respondeu no mesmo tom.

-A decepção de ter seu papai preso fez a cobrinha mimada apelar pro isolamento? - Ele riu, mas um riso que não transmitia a menor alegria. Desencostou-se da parede e se aproximou da ruiva.

-Meu pai está em uma espécie de retiro, Weasal – ele disse com deboche – Posso apostar que em Azkaban se come melhor que na sua casa imunda.

-Dobre sua língua antes de falar da minha família, seu loiro de araque. - Ele podia sentir a fúria da ruiva a sua frente. Ela tinha o rosto corado e agora se aproximava mais do loiro. Completou num tom de voz mais baixo, como quem contava um segredo. - E pelo que sei, a sua família é que é conhecida por imundice. São gerações de Malfoys com mãos sujas de sangue inocente.

-Você fez acusações muito sérias. - As afrontas feitas pela moça pareciam não afeta-lo. Ele mantinha o sorriso de deboche e descaso ainda nos lábios. - Aparentemente, você não conhece bem toda a história da sua família

-O que você esta insinuando? - Ela se aproximou mais, devido à fúria, agora eles estavam quase se tocando. Ele riu, e ela pode perceber o blefe estampado no rosto. Malfoy só queria tira-la do sério, e estava conseguindo. Gina respirou fundo e tentou visualizar unicórnios o que a fez pensar na amiga Luna e ficar mais calma. Não poderia deixá-lo se divertir as suas custas. - Malfoy, acho que essa casa é grande o suficiente para que possamos passar o verão inteiro sem nos ver evitarei todas as formas te encontrar, e espero que faça o mesmo. – a ruiva afastou seu rosto de perto dele e começou a andar pelo corredor. Draco riu ainda mais alto.

-O mundo não é grande o suficiente. – o loiro disse jogando um olhar azedo para as madeixas ruivas que iam se afastando – Não espere que eu faça algo por você. – ele disse alto suficiente para que a Weasley ouvisse.

- Só fique longe de mim, que garanto que nossas ferias não estarão arruinadas. – ela disse se virando para ele no corredor.

-Você arruinou minhas férias quando passou por aquela porta. Pode deixar que terei prazer em retribuir o 'favor'. – Completou ainda com o mesmo sorriso e fez questão de esbarrar na menina quando passou para descer as escadas. É, pelo visto aquelas ferias podiam ser realmente divertidas para ele.

.........................ooooO Ooooo...........................

-Richard, o que vamos fazer em relação às as crianças? - Wanda perguntou ao marido adormecido ao seu lado. Já fazia tempo que estavam ali sem nem comentar sobre o assunto em questão. Pelo visto, o ruivo estava se esforçando ao máximo pra evitar aquela discussão.

-Amor, eu estou cansado, você gastou todas as minhas energias...- Ele sorriu preguiçoso e se virou para encará-la. - A gente pode conversa sobre isso amanhã? - Fez cara de "cachorrinho pidão".

-Sem chance, Pupy! - Ela falou e se levantou, fazendo com que o marido perdesse o apoio e quase caísse.

-Não me chama assim, meu bem!Você sabe que eu odeio esse apelido. - Ela riu da cara emburrada que ele fez. Observou o marido se levantar da cama atrás de suas roupas. - Se você quer tanto conversar, espera eu pelo menos colocar uma roupa! - Ela riu mais. Já conhecia o ruivo há tanto tempo que não tinha mais como ele se esquivar dos poderes dela nele! "Ai ai", esse poder todo "Malfoy", como ele diria, sempre a fazia conseguir o que queria.

Richard começou a se vestir enquanto ela permanecia sentada olhando pra ele. Parou, olhou bem para esposa e perguntou.

-Vai fica sem roupa mesmo?

-Eu estou _tãooo_ confortável assim! – Wanda se jogou na cama. Ele ficou hipnotizado com a visão da esposa nua, esticada nos lençóis. Era demais pra qualquer homem.

-Eu acho que você não quer conversar. - Ele disse rouco. E recebeu mais um riso dela.

Ela adorava o fato de o marido desejá-la como se eles ainda fossem adolescentes, conhecia poucas pessoas que continuavam assim depois do casamento. Mas não devia seduzi-lo, pelo menos, não agora. Precisavam mesmo conversar.

-Eu quero. Deixe apenas eu tomar um banho, me espera lá embaixo, tudo bem !?

-Por que não aqui? - Perguntou sugestivo. Mas o riso da mulher que já se encaminhava para o banheiro foi sua única resposta. E afinal, ele sabia porque.

....................ooooO Ooooo........................

Richard estava sentado na sala esperando por ela. A casa já estava escura, já se passava das nove da noite! Nem se lembrava se tinha jantado ou não. E as crianças? Como uma enxurrada se lembrou do motivo porque estava sentado ali e não no seu quarto com a sua esposa.

Ouviu passos na escada e jurava que era sua mulher, mas foi com surpresa que avistou outra cabeleira loira.

-Boa noite, Malfoy! – Richard Cumprimentou o rapaz. e recebeu desprezo em resposta. Sem perceber, sentiu o pulso fechar e a respiração ficar mais intensa.

Aquele olhar lhe trazia tantas lembranças que gostaria de esquecer. Respirou fundo e contou até dez, não podia perder o controle, tinha que evitar problemas para sua própria saúde!

-Que feitiço maluco você colocou na minha tia, Wesal? - O mais velho lhe respondeu rindo com surpresa. Todas as ofensas preparadas para serem lançadas no garoto o abandonaram com essa pergunta! "Ele é só mais um mimadinho Malfoy" pensou Richard, já tinha lidado com tantos outros, não seria esse moleque que lhe tiraria do serio.

-Foi um feitiço vitalício que com a minha incrível genialidade criei! Ele é tão forte e poderoso que ninguém pode fazer nada a respeito, sabia!? Até dei um nome pra ele: amor! Mas não acredito que você já tenha ouvido falar! - Ah, como era delicioso poder provocar um Malfoy de novo e dessa vez sem ter medo de dormir no sofá! Talvez no final aquela confusão todo serviria para alguma coisa.

-Me avise quando for para eu parar de rir.

-Não quero soar presunçoso nem nada, mas eu sou realmente divertido - Riu. Definitivamente, era engraçado

- Tem alguma coisa por trás dessa sua palhaça Wesal. E eu vou descobrir o que é.- Draco estava agora bem próximo a cadeira do "tio" que se levantou e esbarrou no menino propositalmente.

-Oh, talvez o todo poderoso moleque Malfoy descubra meus segredos. Que medinhu!-Debochou o homem. - Seu pai, seu avô e até seu bisavô tentaram ver algo de diferente, por que logo você conseguiria?! E outra, por que não passa pela cabeça de ninguém que talvez eu tenha sido enfeitiçado?! Sabe a Wanda é maquiavélica o suficiente pra casar com um Weasley só pra tornar a vida dele um inferno, seria um plano perfeito!

-Porque é simplesmente um castigo ficar mais de meio minuto próximo de uma cabeleira ruiva e suja! - Ele respondeu com desprezo o que fez o outro rir gostosamente.

-Nossa! Essas serão as férias da sua vida então!!! - E ainda rindo, Richard saiu da sala deixando Draco sozinho.

............................................ooooO Ooooo........................................................

Gina andava silenciosamente pela casa,tinha certeza de que estava perdida .Não era a quarta vez que entrava naquele corredor? E para piorar sua situação estava escuro. Não quis acender a varinha, pois não queria incomodar e acabar acordando alguém.

Deu mais alguns passos e desistiu. Se continuasse andando só ia ficar mais perdida, cansada e com fome. Encostou-se à parede e escorregou até o chão. Poderia dar um jeito e dormir ali mesmo, porque nem passava pela sua cabeça tentar achar o seu quarto naquela escuridão. Estava tentando ficar o mais confortável possível que nem ouviu os passos que se aproximaram, e por isso ficou tão assustada quando alguém tropeçou e caiu em cima de si.

-Mas que diabos...- Disse a voz desconhecida enquanto Gina gemia de dor no chão.-Weasley?

-Uhn...eu?

-Oh, menina doida, o que esta fazendo no chão nessa escuridão? Queria pregar uma peça em alguém?! - Wanda levantou-se e ajudou a menina.

-Desculpa! - Gina disse chorosa. - É que eu estava sem sono e resolvi procurar pela elfa, porque não lembrava no nome dela e acabou que me perdi e agora fiz você cair.- Respirou fundo, que criancinha ela estava se saindo, pensou. Mas estava com tantos sentimentos acumulados que não conseguiu evitar aquela vontade de chorar. E tinha que fazer isso logo na frente de um Malfoy!? Quanto pior aquela situação poderia ficar?

-Não fique assim. Acho que a culpa é minha no final das contas. Eu e o Richard esquecemos de vocês e essa mania minha de andar no escuro acabou me fazendo esbarrar em você. Eu diria que por sorte, agora eu poderei te salvar.- Riu. Pobre menina, pensou, tanta coisa pra processar em tão pouco tempo. E era estranho para ela mesma sentir algo pela pequena Weasley, mas sentiu simpatia pela garota. Sabia que Richard sentia muita falta da família, então no fundo, talvez fosse uma boa coisa ter a garota ali.

-Eu agradeceria se me salvasse. - Gina também riu, mais por surpresa do que por achar algo engraçado. Talvez tivesse pintado a "tia" totalmente diferente, afinal ela era uma Malfoy, isso era inegável, mas ela era simpática e ria. Como isso poderia ser possível?

-Vamos!Você deve estar com fome talvez a gente consiga organizar um jantar em cima da hora, acredito que meu sobrinho também esteja se sentindo abandonado.- Gina gemeu de desgosto o que só provocou mais risos na Nunca iria admitir, mas sentia falta da guerra saudável (ou talvez nem tanto) que tinha com Richard na época da escola, talvez agora se divertisse com a guerra dos "sobrinhos". Não que fosse compartilhar isso com alguém, agora ela tinha que ser responsável pra que ainda tivesse onde morar no final daquelas férias loucas que estavam por vir.

......................................ooooO Ooooo........................................................

-Mink, você sabe me informar se as crianças já jantaram? - Richard perguntou a pequena elfa assim que entrou na sala de visitas da mansão. Prometeu que cuidaria da pequena sobrinha para o irmão, mas estava se sentindo um péssimo tio logo na primeira noite.

-Não, senhor! Mink deveria preparar algo para eles?

-Prepare para todos nós, por favor, e o mais rápido que for possível. - Estava dando ordens específicas para a elfa que nem percebeu a aproximação de duas pessoas.

-Que tio relapso foram me arrumar! - Gina disse rindo logo que chegou perto do tio. A situação estava sendo totalmente louca pra ela, mas descobriu um tio maravilhoso, mesmo quando ele a deixava passando fome.

-Desculpa ruivinha. – ele Se encaminhou até a menina e a abraçou. - Pode deixar que providenciei bastante sobremesa pra compensar.

-E você já ta me comprando! - Risos.

-Você, por acaso viu meu sobrinho, Richard? - perguntou Wanda, observando-os.

-Na realidade vi sim, ele estava me atormentado agorinha mesmo. - A mulher lhe direcionou um olhar feio. - Eu juro que estava quieto,foi ele quem começou.

-Muito maduro da sua parte marido! Agradecerei se não provocá-lo de novo. - Ela estava seria, mas ainda assim soava divertida, toda aquela situação era muita coisa. Weasleys e Malfoys não foram feitos pra viver juntos e era divertido vê-los tentando. - Mink, quando o jantar estiver pronto venha nos chamar e avise ao senhor Malfoy que ele foi convocado a aparecer. A elfa concordou e sumiu num estalo.

-Acredito que seja necessário algumas regras, não?! - Richard comentou emburrado logo assim que se acomodaram melhor na sala de visitas.

-Acertou, não tem como deixar dois adolescentes que se odeiam livres e soltos para fazerem o que quiserem.

-Uhn... - Gina pigarreou. - Será que seria melhor eu ir a outro lugar? - Os tios riram.

-Com a sua sorte, a gente só te encontra amanhã! - Wanda comentou vendo a menina corar furiosamente. - Agora, voltando ao assunto, às regras...

-Wanda, eles estão de férias, regras para que? Não acredito que eles sejam capazes de algo realmente perigoso. - As duas mulheres o olharam incrédulas. Será que ele havia esquecido como eram as guerras de Malfoys e Weasleys?! - Que tal então a gente só proibi-los de se matarem? - Sugeriu serio.

-Você só pode estar brincando, Richard.

-Um pouco de implicância nessa idade é saudável, deixa as crianças. –ele se deixou relaxar mais no sofá- E além do mais eu gostaria de ressaltar, eles estão de férias.

-Um pouco de implicância? Você pirou de vez. – Wanda Suspirou e parou para pensar por um momento. - Ok, vamos proibi-los de se matarem e serão obrigados a jantar conosco todos os dias, mas se algo acontecer eu farei as regras e você lidará com as conseqüências.

-Para mim está ótimo! - A mulher riu gostosamente do marido. Ele não fazia idéia da furada em que estava se metendo.

...................................ooooO Ooooo.............................................

O jantar foi melhor do que o imaginado. Ambos ouviram as imposições dos tios calados. Gina ficou a maior parte do jantar em silêncio, queria evitar confusões com o idiota do Malfoy que lançava sua arrogância para todos os lados, o que foi até divertido, porque toda vez Richard o cortava com algo engraçado e Draco lhe dava uma resposta a altura,Wanda ficava furiosa e mandava todos calarem a boca categoriamente.O triste era que o silêncio durava segundos,porque lá começavam eles a se insultarem de novo.

Ela correu para o quarto, seguida de um elfo é claro. Queria evitar qualquer contado com a cobra peçonhenta do Malfoy, o que foi impossível, pois descobriu que o quarto dele era na frente do seu.

-Talvez fosse melhor você dormir com as portas trancadas – ele disse olhando-a com uma intensidade que a fez corar - Nunca se sabe quando meu instinto assassino pode atacar. – ele riu da cara da pobre Weasley que foi de constrangida a raivosa em meio segundo.

...................................ooooO Ooooo...........................................

Não conseguiu pregar o olho, já deveriam ser 3 da manhã e a menina rolava de um lado para o outro. De fato o idiota do Malfoy a tinha assustado. Resolveu levantar, não adiantava nada ficar enrolando daquele jeito. Quando a elfa a levou para o quarto naquela noite ela pensou que tinha aprendido o caminho para sala, pelo menos. Mas para o seu azar acabou parando no lugar errado. Estava numa sala com umas mesas diferentes, uma tinha até um monte de bonequinhos presos num ferro.

A sala tinha as portas de vidro e dava para a varanda e lá de dentro ela pode ver uma piscina enorme. Sem resistir e nem ouvir seu sexto sentido que dizia para voltar para o quarto, ela foi em direção da mesma e no mesmo momento se arrependeu, quando chegou à beira da piscina pode ver uma sombra familiar na outra ponta. Pensou em fugir, mas a peste a viu.

-Sentiu minha falta e veio me procurar? – Sarcasticamente o loiro encarou a menina com prazer. - Ou será que eu te deixei com medo?

-Como você é idiota, acha mesmo que eu ficaria com medo de você? – Ela se aproximou e fez sua melhor pose de confiança, não ia vacilar na frente do inimigo. E virou para encarar a piscina, iria ignorá-lo por hora.

-Aposto que você nunca viu uma piscina desse tamanho. - Ele riu da admiração dela ao contemplar o "mar" diante de si.

-Aposto que seu pai treinava técnicas de afogamento com você em piscinas desse tamanho. - Ela riu da cara de menino cruel que ele fez. E percebeu que ele se aproximou dela, e ficou _muuuito_ mais perto.

-Talvez eu devesse dar uma treinada então. - Se aproximou mais. - Que tal um "mergulho" !? - E sem esperar, Draco empurrou a menina para piscina, que na hora do susto agarrou sua camisa com força fazendo com que os dois caíssem juntos.

Ela levantou rápido e já tinha milhares de insultos para jogar em cima dele, mas quando o viu levantar e jogar o cabelo sempre impecável para trás ficou sem fala. E quando foi possível vê-lo novamente desatou a rir, rir não ,gargalhar.

-Ta rindo de que, criatura do inferno? - Perguntou emburrado e tirou o cabelo que teimosamente insistia em cair no seu rosto. - Entrou água na sua cabeça de vento? - E ela ria ainda mais.

-Malfoy, o gel do seu cabelo saiu todo! Se alguém da sua família te ver assim você vai ser deserdado! - E gargalhou de novo. Ele com raiva puxou a varinha das veste e lançou um feitiço no cabelo dela que agora estava amarelo ovo. Ela se assustou a princípio e ficou estática.

-Pronto agora você vai ser deserdada também. - Falou e nada o tinha preparado para a reação da Weasley, ela simplesmente começou a rir. E ele sem entender porque, começou a rir também. Rir não, gargalhar. - Você é louca, Weasel. - Disse entre risos.

-Talvez eu seja! - Ela disse e começou a nadar pela piscina. Era difícil, pois suas roupas dificultavam o trabalho, mas era prazeroso. Ele a olhou incrédulo e teve certeza que aquela criatura, além de tudo, era retardada.

Draco começou a sair da piscina, não iria ficar nadando a noite igual um louco, ainda mais com aquelas roupas. Quando Gina o viu saindo foi logo atrás.

-Aonde você vai?

-Não te interessa cabeça de fósforo! – o loiro disse áspero – Posso pegar uma micose nadando ao seu lado. – e encaminhou-se para a porta com Gina ao seu encalço.

-Ta realmente frio essa noite, não!? - Ela comentou inocentemente.

-Você está mesmo puxando assunto comigo? - Perguntou irônico. Quando chegaram perto da porta, Draco a puxou e lhe pareceu trancada. - Merda, era só o que faltava.

-O que aconteceu?

-Estamos presos!

-Deixe-me tentar. – A ruiva disse passando na frente dele e puxando a porta que não queria abrir.

-Se eu não consegui, você estava fadada ao fracasso – ele disse posando de superior e empurrando a Gina para o lado, enquanto se esforçava inutilmente na tarefa de abrir a porta.

Mas não demorou muito para ele desistir. Jogou o cabelo, que insistia em cair sobre os olhos, para trás e sentou-se no chão. Gina o olhou boquiaberta, ela não tinha o menor interesse em passar a noite inteira, sentindo frio, e ao lado de Draco Malfoy. A ruiva fez um nó nos cabelos molhados, e ficou puxando a porta para o lado de fora, utilizando toda a sua força.

-Me dá sua varinha! – Gina pediu com autoridade.

-Você só pode estar maluca! – ele disse ainda sentado no chão, numa pose displicente.

-Com magia a gente abre isso rapidinho – a ruiva ainda estava segurando a maçaneta da porta, quando a luz de dentro foi acesa, e com um clique a porta se abriu.

-Os senhores precisam de algo? - Mink perguntou inocentemente, segurando a porta, que não estava trancada, só que abria pelo lado de dentro.

-Muito esperta, Weasley, não consegue nem abrir uma porta. Eu sabia que vocês eram burros, mas não tanto assim. - Disse raivoso enquanto passava pela porta e ia em direção ao seu quarto.

-Eu sou burra? Quem foi que tentou abrir primeiro aquela porta, em loiro aguado?

-Você ficou perturbando tanto a minha cabeça com as suas burrices que eu deixei você fazer o serviço sozinha, mas você é uma coelhinha muito da retardada mesmo.

-Que saber?! – Ela disse ao chegar à porta do quarto. - Vai catar coquinho! - E bateu a porta, mas ainda pode ouvir o rapaz gritar do outro lado.

-Não, mas que tal outro mergulho, sua doida!? - E bateu a porta também.

_Continua..._

**N/B:** Pronto!! Entre mortos e feridos salvaram-se todos!! E agora? Sobreviverão eles a primeira semana nessa casa? Gina se lembrará que seu cabelo ainda está amarelo? Wanda e Richard vão passar menos tempo fazendo sexo selvagem e vão se dedicar mais aos sobrinhos?? Descubram nos próximos capítulos!!! Não deixe de comentar!! Agora ficou mais fácil, é só apertar aquele botão verde!!

Bjin

Tataya Black

**N/A: **Desculpa??!?!

Acho que não é suficiente,né?!?!rs

Mas em minha defesa,tive um bloquio total!!!Tava pensando em ate desistir da fic,mas recebi umas rvws que realmente tocaram meu coração,então voltei.

Devo esse cap totalmente a minha beta,pq sem ela meu Draquinhu seria uma bicha loira qualquer!!!rsr

Espero que o proximo seja mais rapido e melhor,mas não prometo nada!!!

Muito obrigada mesmo a td que comentaram e continuem,por favorzinho com bikinhu!!!

BjuOs*


End file.
